smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Where No Smurf Has Gone Before
"Where No Smurf Has Gone Before" is a Smurfs fanfiction story that is part of the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is an unofficial sequel to "The Astro Smurf" and "Dreamy's Pen Pals". Plot Summary Empath and a few other Smurfs discover a spaceship that has crash-landed in the Smurf forest. Upon investigating, they discover it is being operated by a sentient computer that they call Flyro (an acronym for "flying robot", which is the computer's detachable form). As Flyro assists the Smurfs in repairs on the ship, Dreamy makes an impassioned plea to travel to the stars on it. Although Papa Smurf and Flyro protest the idea at first, Empath convinces Papa Smurf to let Dreamy go on a limited test flight to the moon as long as Empath and Handy accompany Dreamy. No sooner after they take off and leave the atmosphere, though, than the three Smurfs and the spaceship get captured inside a larger spaceship being operated by a race of warrior beings called the Schliphargons. One of them, Heftargan, challenges Empath to a trial by combat to see if he is worthy to join their Talektharkon class of warriors. Meanwhile, Flyro sneaks through the ship's ventilation shafts to help the three Smurfs escape and to cause an overload in the ship's reactor core in order to disable the force field holding Flyro's own ship in stasis. The three Smurfs escape the Schliphargon ship's destruction, but apparently the Schliphargons were not able to escape. Notes * The title of this story is based on the original Star Trek series episode "Where No Man Has Gone Before" and the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Where No One Has Gone Before". * The Schliphargons are loosely based on the Klingons of the Star Trek universe. * Handy notably wears a hat with a blue visor in the main image picture. Since this story takes place around a year after Empath's final return from Psychelia, Handy at this point also starts wearing the blue overalls from the comic books. * Empath sings a variation on a verse from Savage Garden's "To The Moon And Back" from their self-titled debut album. The Story * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Part 10 * Comic book sample Songs * "Rhythm Of My Heart" (Empath's daydream of sailing on the S.S. Smurf II) * "Walking On The Moon" * "Major Tom (Coming Home)" (played during "The Astro Smurf" and "Dreamy's Pen Pals" flashbacks) * "Faith Of The Heart" * "To The Moon And Back" (adapted chorus sung by Empath) Possible Voice Cast * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf/Grandpa Swoof/Captain Cullivargh - Ethan Philips * Smurfette/Swoofette - Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche - Tim Russ * Handy - Jensen Ackles * Hefty/Swoof Guard Greeting Empath - Fred Tatasciore * Dreamy - Sean Schemmel * Tracker - Adam Howden * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming * Heftargan - Steve Blum Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Original story creations Category:Space travel stories Category:Stories focusing on Dreamy Smurf Category:Alien encounter stories